


sunny morning.

by willgrahamcrackers



Category: Dharma & Greg
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29651427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willgrahamcrackers/pseuds/willgrahamcrackers
Relationships: Dharma Montgomery/Greg Montgomery
Kudos: 2





	sunny morning.

"dharma? can you come here?" greg yells from his place in the bedroom. 

she jogs in, "yes, my dear greggy-poo?" hands on her hips and a smile on her lightly tanned face.

he is laying on their shared bed, spread out on the mattress. he lifts his head up to look to his wife.

"come 'ereee." greg whines, faking a pout and reaching his arms out to her. dharma smiles wider and skips over to her husband, dropping into his chest. "how are ya today, pumpkin?" she kisses him, looking in his eyes as she speaks. 

"im doin' good, honeybun." greg smiles at dharma as he chuckles. they kiss again, dharma puts her head on his chest. 

the sun slowly peaks in through the window, covering the couple in its rays. 

"i love youuuuu." she says. greg cheeses, "i love you too, dharma." they kiss eachother again. longer this time.


End file.
